inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Raimei ! Blue Train
Raimei! Blue Train (ライメイ！ブルートレイン, Raimei! Buruu Torein) là bài hát mở đầu của phiên bản Raimei trong game Inazuma Eleven Go 2 : Chrono Stone. Thông tin *'Trình bày' : T-Pistonz+KMC *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ ': Mei *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki: '''Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Lời nhạc (bản đủ) 'Kanji' 走る! 希望と夢詰め込んで 走る! 約束したあの場所へ 体ひとつで 乗り込んだこの列車は 未来(あす)へ続くレール 駆け抜けるタイムマシン! ただひたすら 前に前に前に前に前に進むだけ ただひたすら 夢に向かって突き進む俺の後ろ姿見てくれ だってあの時 お前と俺で固い約束交わしたじゃないか 絶対後退はしないって 絶対後悔はしないって 自分で決めたレールの上だから 迷い微塵もねぇ! まっすぐにまっすぐに待ち合わせの終着駅までズバッと一直線! 未来への片道切符握り締め 目の前の暗闇を消し去る まるで雷の様な雄叫びをあげろ! 『約束を守りたい』 その想い乗せて突っ走る! 強い結束で時空も超える ライメイ!ブルートレイン 『☆ティリ・タ・バミナル☆』 守る! 恐怖が襲ってきても 守る! 自分犠牲になっても 体を張って 守り抜くと決めたんだ! 夢の駅へ運ぶ! 握りしめた約束を ただひたすら 前に前に前に前に前に進む為 ただひたすら お前と俺で交わした約束を一途に守るだけ どんなに辛い事が起きようと 後ろは振り返らないよ デッカい将来が見たいって 絶対将来勝ちたいって 諦めないと決めたから 誰にも止められないんだ 真っ直ぐに真っ直ぐに正直に 自分の心にズバッと一直線! 超特急列車!寄り道は無しだ! 不安追い越す 雷の様なスピードで! 突っ走れ!突っ走れ! この声みんなに轟け! 立ちはだかる壁突き破れ! 『ライメイ!ブルートレイン』 (突っ走れ!突っ走れ!) イメライ・ルーブイン・トレール ケイトードデマンテ ゲラッセラ ワンダバワンダバーサルナカトンナ! (約束を守りたい!) チャイツウソー・メダメダ スーマー・ノ・ボンハリセン! 突っ走れ!! 突っ走れ!突っ走れ! この声みんなに轟け! 立ちはだかる壁突き破れ! 『ライメイ!ブルートレイン』 『☆ティリ・タ・バミナル☆』 'Romaji' Hashiru! Kibou to yume tsume konde Hashiru! Yakusoku shita ano basho e Karada hitotsu de Nori konda kono ressha wa Asu e tsuzuku REERU Kake nukeru TAIMUMASHIN! Tada hitasura Mae ni mae ni mae ni mae ni mae ni susumu dake Tada hitasura Yume ni mukatte tsuki susumu ore no ushiro sugata mite kure Datte ano toki Omae to ore de katai yakusoku kawashita ja nai ka Zettai koutai wa shinai tte Zettai koukai wa shinai tte Jibun de kimeta REERU no ue dakara Mayoi mijin mo nee! Massugu ni massugu ni Machi awase no shuuchaku eki made ZUBA tto icchokusen! Mirai e no katamichi kippu nigiri shime Me no mae no kurayami wo keshi saru Marude ikazuchi no you na otakebi wo agero! “Yakusoku wo mamoritai” Sono omoi nosete tsuppashiru! Tsuyoi kessoku de jikuu mo koeru RAIMEI! BURUUTOREIN “☆TIRI TA BAMINARU ☆” Mamoru! Kyoufu ga osotte kitemo Mamoru! Jibun gisei ni nattemo Karada wo hatte Mamori nuku to kimetanda! Yume no eki e hakobu! Nigirishimeta yakusoku wo Tada hitasura Mae ni mae ni mae ni mae ni mae ni susumu tame Tada hitasura Omae to ore de kawashita yakusoku wo ichizu ni mamoru dake Donna ni tsurai koto ga okiyou to Ushiro wa furikaeranai yo DEKKAI shourai ga mitaitte Zettai shourai machitaitte Akiramenai to kimeta kara Dare ni mo tomerarenain da Massugu ni massugu ni shoujiki ni Jibun no kokoro ni ZUBAtto icchokusen! Choutokkyuu ressha! yorimichi wa nashi da! Fuan oiokosu Ikazuchi no you na SUPIIDO de! Tsuppashire! tsuppashire! Kono koe minna ni todoroke! Tachi hadakaru kabe tsuki yabure! “RAIMEI! BURUU TOREIN” (Tsuppashire! tsuppashire!) IMERAI RUUBUIN TOREERU KEITOODODEMANTE GERASSERA WANDABAWANDABAASARUNAKATONNA! (Yakusoku wo mamoritai!) CHAITSUUSOO MEDAMEDA SUUMAA NO BONHARISEN! Tsuppashire!! Tsuppashire! tsuppashire! Kono koe minna ni todoroke! Tachi hadakaru kabe tsuki yabure! “RAIMEI! BURUU TOREIN” “☆TIRI TA BAMINARU ☆” 'Bản dịch Anh Ngữ' Run! Packed with your hopes and dreams Run! To the place where you made your promises With one body On the train you’re on Is a time machine heading a rail towards the future Just move on forward forward forward forward forward Just watch my back as I head towards my dreams and charge on Back then, didn’t the two of us exchange solid promises? That we’ll never retreat That we’ll never regret it I’m on the rail I’ve decided to be on, so not one particle hesitates! Straight ahead, straight ahead I’ll dash straight to the last station where you wait! Holding onto the one-way ticket to the future Eliminating the darkness in front of my eyes Shout out like the thunder! “I want to keep my promises” Hang on to those feelings and run off! We’ll surpass time and space with our strong union Thunder! Blue train “☆TIRI TA BAMINARU ☆” Protect it! Even if fear strikes us Protect it! Even if you have to sacrifice yourself Bring out everything in your body and decided to protect it to the very end! Bring it to the station of dreams! The promises you hold tight in your grip Just to move on forward forward forward forward forward Just earnestly protect the promise you and I exchanged No matter what painful things happen I won’t turn back A huge future is waiting for us The future just has to be waiting for us Since I’m set on never giving up No one can stop me I’ll go straight, straight ahead I’ll zip in a straight line with my heart The super express train! With no detours! I’ll overcome anxiety At the speed of lightning! Full speed ahead! Full speed ahead! Let this roar reach out to everyone! Break past the wall in our way! “Thunder! Blue train” (Full speed ahead! Full speed ahead!) IMERAI RUUBUIN TOREERU (RAIMEI BURUU TOREIN – Thunder blue train) KEITOOODODEMANTE (TEN MADE TODOKEI- – Reach the heavens) GERASSERA (sound play on que sera sera from Nanairo no tamago?) WANDABAWANDABAASARUNAKATONNA! (Wondeba Wondeba NANTOKA NARU SA – Things will work out!) (I want to keep my promises!) CHAITSUUSOO MEDAMEDA (USO TSUICCHA DAME DAME – You shouldn’t tell lies) SUUMAA NO BONHARISEN! (HARISENBON NOMAASUU – Or else drink a thousand needles) Full speed ahead! Full speed ahead! Let this roar reach out to everyone! Break past the wall in our way! “Thunder! Blue train” “☆TIRI TA BAMINARU ☆” 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ''' Run ! Đến nơi bạn thực hiện những lời hứa của mình Với cả tinh thần lẫn cơ thể Trên chuyến tàu bạn đang đi Trên cỗ máy thời gian hướng tới tương lai. Chỉ cần tiến về phía trước, về phía trước, phía trước, phía trước, phía trước Chỉ nhìn lại khi đã tiến về phía trước và chạm đến giấc mơ của mình Lúc đó, không phải hai ta đã thề nguyện ? Rằng chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ lùi bước Rằng chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ hối tiếc Tôi đi trên con đường mình đã chọn mà không hề do dự ! Tiến thẳng về phía trước, về phía trước Tôi sẽ tiến thẳng đến đích, nơi bạn đang đợi tôi ! Nắm giữ chiếc vé một chiều đến thẳng tương lai Xóa bỏ bóng tối trước mắt tôi Hãy hét to lên ! " Tôi muốn giữ trọn lời hứa của mình " " Tiếp tục tiến lên và mang trên mình những cảm xúc đó " " Chúng ta sẽ vượt qua cả thời gian và không gian cùng với sức mạnh của tình đồng đội" Thunder! Blue train “☆TIRI TA BAMINARU ☆” Bảo vệ nó ! Dù là nỗi sợ đang kiềm hãm chúng ta Bảo vệ nó ! Dù ta có phải hi sinh cả thân mình Hãy cho họ thấy những gì ta có Và quyết định bảo vệ nó đến phút cuối cùng ! Hãy mang nó đến " trạm ga " của những giấc mơ Và cả những lời hứa mà bạn giữ chặt trong " ngăn kín " của trái tim này Chỉ cần tiến về phía trước, về phía trước, phía trước, phía trước, phía trước Chỉ cần giữ vững và bảo về lời thế đã chứng giám cho hai chúng ta Dù là đau đớn đến mấy nhưng nó chả cũng là gì Tôi sẽ không quay đầu lại Một tương lai rộng mở đang chờ đợi chúng ta Tương lai đó đang chờ đợi chúng ta Kể từ lúc tôi quyết định sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ Thì không ai có thể cản bước tôi Tôi sẽ tiến thẳng về phía trước, về phía trước Tôi sẽ vượt qua mọi thứ trên con đường của trái tim tôi Với chuyến tàu siêu tốc ấy ! Sẽ không hề có đường vòng Tôi sẽ vượt qua mọi lo âu Bằng tốc độ của ánh sáng Với tất cả tốc độ mà tiến về phía trước ! Với tất cả tốc độ mà tiến về phía trước ! Hãy để tiếng " hét " này chạm đến nơi sâu thẳm trong tim của mọi người Phá vỡ bức tường theo cách của chúng ta! “Thunder! Blue train” (Với tất cả tốc mà tiến về phía trước ! Với tất cả tốc mà tiến về phía trước !) IMERAI RUUBUIN TOREERU (RAIMEI BURUU TOREIN – Thunder blue train) KEITOOODODEMANTE (TEN MADE TODOKEI- – Chạm đến nơi cao nhất thiên đường kia) GERASSERA (sound play on que sera sera from Nanairo no tamago?) WANDABAWANDABAASARUNAKATONNA! (Wondeba Wondeba NANTOKA NARU SA – Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi!) (Tôi muốn giữ trọn lời hứa của mình!) CHAITSUUSOO MEDAMEDA (USO TSUICCHA DAME DAME – Đừng tự lừa dối bản thân nữa) SUUMAA NO BONHARISEN! (HARISENBON NOMAASUU – Or else drink a thousand needles) Với tất cả tốc độ mà tiến về phía trước ! Với tất cả tốc độ mà tiến về phía trước ! Hãy để tiếng " hét " này chạm đến sâu thẳm trong tim của mọi người Phá vỡ bức tường theo cách của chúng ta! “Thunder! Blue train” >“☆TIRI TA BAMINARU ☆” Video thumb|left|335px Bản Tiếng Anh thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu